Easter Bunnies and Little White Lies
by rps-lizardspock
Summary: A giant bunny going from house to house, snatching up colored eggs and hiding them around people's living rooms? If something like that had existed, Dad woulda killed it a long time ago. Just a little wee!chester fluff.


Title: Easter Bunnies and Little White Lies

Rating: G

Beta: Me

Genre: Humor/General

Summary: "A giant bunny going from house to house, snatching up colored eggs and hiding them around people's living rooms? If something like that had existed, Dad woulda killed it a long time ago."

Disclaimer: It ain't mine.

* * *

"Dean, are they done yet?" Sam asked for the third time as he stood on a stool by the stove, peering into the pot of bubbling water that was sitting on the far burner.

"Not yet, Sammy. You have to be patient. You have to make sure they're completely hard boiled," Dean explained for the third time. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean.

"I know that," Sam huffed and went to go sit at the table and rearanged the cups of dye that were scattered around.

Five minutes later Dean pulled the pot off the stove, drained out the water and brought the pot of boiled eggs to the table and sat them in front of Sam.

"There ya go, kid, knock yourself out," Dean said, chuckling at the excitement in Sam's eyes.

"Aren't you gonna do any, Dean?"

"Yeah, sure squirt. Pass some over here." Sam passed Dean a few of the eggs and they began to dip the eggs in the assorted colors of food dye that Dean had set up. Sam, being far more interested in this tradition than Dean ever was, was neatly decorating his with designs. Dean's were plain.

"Dean, what color do you think dad wants his to be?"

"I don't know, Sammy. I'm sure he'll like whatever you make him," Dean said with a sigh. This was always Sam and John's tradition. Stay up late and dye the easter eggs and Dean would sit there and watch, amused by his father and Sam's creative designs and their attempts to get Dean to participate. But Dean was content to just watch. He'd have his fun later by hiding them in the craziest places with his father for Sam to find in the morning after they'd put Sam to bed. Dad wasn't here this year, though. He was off finishing some hunt and had told them that he'd be home sometime Saturday. It had gotten late, though, and Dean didn't want Sam to have to miss Easter this year, so they'd started without him.

"I know, Dean, but he always makes his look so cool. I just wanted his to be as cool as they always are," Sam explained as he continued to make zig-zags of all different colors on the eggs. They were silent for awhile as Dean watched Sam.

"Dean?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Is Dad going to be home for Easter tomorrow?"

"Yeah, kid, he'll be home sometime tonight. Probably in time to greet the Easter Bunny when he comes to hide your eggs." Dean said, and Sam giggled a little. "Whatcha laughing at?"

"Nothing. There! I'm done!" Sam exclaimed and pointed to the very colorful eggs that were set up neatly in the tray in front of him.

"That's great, Sammy. Let's get this crap cleaned up and get you to bed. It's getting late, runt," Dean said as he tossled Sam's hair, causing Sam to giggle. They cleaned up the mess they made and Dean went to pick up the eggs to place them on the counter when Sam stopped him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Let's hide them now," Sam said, smiling.

"What are you talking about? The Easter Bunny has to hide them for you, and to do that you have to be sleeping," Dean said a little confused as Sam started laughing.

"Ok, that's twice. What's so funny?" Dean asked, exasperated.

"The Easter Bunny," Sam stated simply. "Now c'mon, let's hide them before dad gets home!"

"Sammy, wait, since when do you think the Easter Bunny isn't real?"

"Please, Dean, the Easter Bunny?" Sam said, giggling again. "A giant bunny going from house to house, snatching up colored eggs and hiding them around people's living rooms? If something like that had existed, Dad woulda killed it a long time ago."

Dean sat staring at his little brother. He had always thought that Sam was still under the illusion that magical things like the Easter Bunny still existed. He decided he was going to beat the crap out of whoever told his 6 year old brother that it wasn't real.

"Yeah, ok," Dean resigned. "How long have you known?"

"Since forever," Sam said, and continued as Dean gaped at him. "I mean, I guess at first I believed it, but not for a while now."

"Then why do you go along with this? Every year you make us dye the eggs and fight us about going to bed because you want to see the Easter Bunny. Why the act?"

"I don't know," Sam shrugged. "I guess, well, all the other kids do it with their families and it always makes dad so happy. He's doesn't laugh a lot, but he always laughs when we color the eggs and then he wrestles me into bed."

Dean suddenly had a much greater appreciation for his little brother. He always tried his best to help his father out, taking care of Sammy when there was a hunt he and Sam weren't allowed to tag along on, cleaning his father's weapons, tending to all of John's wounds when he came back bruised and battered. But he never could quite figure out how to cheer his father up, but it seemed now he would be able to leave that job up to Sammy.

"Besides this has always been something that we could all do together that didn't involve target practice and orders," Sam finished. Dean shook his head a little and smiled at Sam. The kid was getting to smart for his own good.

"Tell you what, dude, you promise to let Dad continue to think that you think the Easter Bunny is real and I'll let you help me hide all the eggs. Though why you'd want to hide the eggs that you have to find is beyond me..." Dean trailed off.

Sam excitedly grabbed up the eggs and moved toward the living room.

"So Dean, what about Santa?" Sam said after awhile.

Dean looked at him questioningly.

"Fat man in a red suit, going through chimney's and riding on a sleigh led by reindeer, dude."

Dean laughed as he finished hiding the last egg under a large pillow on the couch.

"Yes, Sammy, you gotta keep pretending to believe in him, too."

* * *

So that's my first wee!chester fic. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought.

Melissa


End file.
